1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device, the method including bonding a semiconductor chip upon a wiring board. Particularly, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device, the method permitting judgment to be performed in a nondestructive manner as to whether the bonding between a semiconductor device and a wiring board is good or bad.
2. Related Art
FIG. 5 is a cross-sectional view for explaining the structure of a semiconductor device having a semiconductor chip 110 mounted on a wiring board. As illustrated, copper wiring 122 is formed on a base substrate 120 of the wiring board. The copper wiring 122, except for an end part 122a thereof, is plated with a protective resin layer 124. The end part 122a of the copper wiring 122 is plated with a plated layer (not illustrated). A bump 11a of the semiconductor chip 110 alloys with the plated layer formed on the end part 122a to form a eutectic alloy, thereby being bonded to the copper wiring 122.
JP-A-2006-344780 is an example of related art (FIG. 4).
It is important for improving the reliability of semiconductor devices to perform nondestructive testing to see whether the bonding between a bump of a semiconductor chip and a wiring board is good or bad. In the past, however, it has been difficult to see whether the bonding is good or bad by such nondestructive testing.